Pasión en la neblina
by PPBKAI
Summary: KXR. Los Blade Breakers están en Inglaterra y uno nunca sabe lo que la neblina de esta enigmática ciudad puede guardar en la soledad de sus calles. Shonen Ai. Lemmon. Capitulo 3 y final up!
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: PASION EN LA NEBLINA 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJA: REI X KAI**

**RAITING: PG-15**

**SUMARY: ¿QUÉ PODRIA SUCEDER EN UN VIAJE DONDE VA LA PERSONA**

**QUE AMAS? (YAOI, LEMMON UN POCO MAS ADELANTE)**

**CAPITULO 1: ¡AQUÍ INGLATERRA!**

Los Bladebreakers llegaron a Inglaterra debido a que habrá un torneo de exhibición por lo que tendrán que entrenar muy duro. Todos los gastos son cubiertos por la BBA, así que cuando llegaron al lugar se quedaron sorprendidos la ver que el hotel era de 5 estrellas.

Admirando todo a su alrededor, se acercaron a la recepción donde una señorita muy amable les saludó:

Buenos días, ¿tienen reservaciones?

Si, a nombre de los bladebreakers- dijo Rei con su ya característica sonrisa

Mmm si, aquí están, son 2 habitaciones en el 3° piso. Que disfruten su estancia

Gracias, muy amable

Enseguida se acercó un muy bien uniformado botones y los condujo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ya en la entrada Takao preguntó:

¿Quién tendrá el honor de quedarse conmigo, acaso será mi buen amigo Kai?- dijo con un tono burlón

Hm- contestó Kai caminando hacia la otra puerta

yo me quedaré contigo- contestó un animado Max

yo también- agregó Kyojyu

bien, entonces yo me quedaré con Kai- dijo Rei no pudiendo ocultar un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

Cada uno caminó hacia su respectiva habitación. Cuando Rei entró en la suya pudo ver que Kai ya se había apropiado de la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana así que colocó sus maletas en el piso y decidió recostarse en la otra cama.

Puso sus manos tras su cabeza, fijó su surada en el techo y comenzó a pensar:

' Ah, que buena suerte he tenido de poder compartir habitación con Kai una vez mas, no hay nada que me guste más que verlo dormir, aunque la verdad prefiero cuando nos quedamos en habitaciones más pequeñas y puedo dormir junto a el. Así cuando el no se da cuenta, me acerco lo mas que puedo para sentir su calor y su respiración'

Fue entonces cuando un estremecedor ruido y un grito lo sacaron de su ensoñación, sabía que era Kai el que estaba en le baño y se preocupó, así que de un salto llegó hasta la puerta del baño y sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió la puerta.

Encontró a Kai en el piso tomándose la pierna, era obvio que se había caído así que sin pensarlo se acercó hasta él.

Era increíble, tenía frente a sí el delicioso y bien formado cuerpo de Kai DESNUDO, mientras caminaba podía definir claramente cada uno de sus músculos, su nívea piel brillosa por el agua, su cabello también estaba mojado y caía pesadamente sobre su rostro escurriendo unas sensuales gotitas que maliciosamente recorrían sus mejillas y pecho. Lástima que estaba hecho bolas abrazando su pierna, por que eso la impedía ver la parte oculta del ruso

Rei estaba hipnotizado con esta visión y mecánicamente se acercó y lo jaló de la mano para que pudiera incorporarse, con una notable mueca de dolor Kai se levantó y rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Rei y muy lentamente caminaron hasta el borde de la tina el cual utilizaron como asiento debido a que era muy ancho.

Kai se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el marrón azulejo con sus piernas ligeramente entreabiertas. Fue entonces cuando Rei notó que su rodilla estaba inflamada pero Kai no dejaba de frotarla así que le dijo con una tierna voz:

Kai, permíteme

y comenzó a sobar la rodilla de su amado. Kai sentía como las delicadas manos del neko se deslizaban suavemente en pequeños círculos, esto realmente calmaba su dolor y fue cuando notó que estaba ¡completamente desnudo y con una ligera erección frente a Rei!

------------- FLASH BACK-------------

Kai se sentía acalorado por el viaje, por lo cual decidió tomar una baño para refrescarse. Sacó ropa limpia de su maleta y unas toallas del closet del cuarto, entró al baño y abrió la regadera (odiaba bañarse en tina, prefería duchas rápidas).

El agua comenzó a caer y después de una rápida ducha decidió quedarse a disfrutar un poco mas del agua así que abrió mas la caliente y comenzó a salir el delicioso vapor que rápidamente invadió todo el baño.

KAI'S POV

Rei, Rei, Rei ¿ por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? Desde que te vi por primera vez me impactaste con tus hermosos ojos de ámbar y tus delicadas facciones.

Te he estado observando durante mucho tiempo y me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti. Solo tu me puedes hacer sentir así: no me hostigas ni me persigues como los otros chicos, no, tu sabes la manera exacta de acercarte a mí, siempre estas sonriendo y me encanta mirarte cuando Kyojyu nos pone a entrenar, me encantan tus piernas cuando corres, se ve que son muy firmes... ah, me imagino cómo se verán sin esos holgados pantalones que usas. Rei, te deseo. Deseo sentirte entre mis brazos, tu calor, tu cuerpo, tus caricias...

END KAI'S POV

Sin darse cuanta había comenzado a recorres con sus manos todo su cuerpo fantaseando con el amor del neko (logrando ciertos resultados) pero no se fijó que un pequeño jabón había caído al piso y dando un paso en falso lo pisó y cayó a piso torciéndose fuertemente la rodilla

-----------------END FLASH BACK------------------

Rei estaba muy preocupado por el golpe de Kai, mil cosas pasaban por su mente como que se hubiera lastimado los ligamentos o los tendones, entonces alzó un poco la vista y fue cuando se quedó impactado al ver el miembro de ruso e inmediatamente un fuerte calor subió a su cara, así que decidió desviar la vista y continuar con su tarea.

Kai realmente estaba disfrutando el masaje, y no iba a desaprovecharlo así que fingiendo un gran dolor dijo a Rei:

creo que también me lastimé mas arriba

Rei tímida, pero gustosamente deslizó sus manos hasta la mitad del muslo interior de Kai (tampoco iba a desaprovechar n.n) y comenzó a masajear arriba y abajo sintiendo cada músculo de la pierna de este.

¿Así está bien?- preguntó no pudiendo ocultar un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos

Si...un poco mas fuerte- fingiendo aun más dolor (¡que mentiroso!)

¿Así?

Genial- dijo Kai pero ya con un tono más trémulo que fue captado por Rei.

Rei se deleitaba cada vez mas así que descaradamente subió las manos hasta la ingle de Kai sintiendo el estremecimiento que causó en este.

¿Aquí no te lastimaste?

Creo que sí

Un cosquilleo recorría la espalda de Kai. Y cómo no si todo era perfecto: Rei frente a el acariciándolo de esa forma, el desnudo y el baño vaporoso que servía perfectamente como lubricante para el cotizado masaje.

Rei también estaba comenzando a sentir los estragos del momento, sentía como su entrepierna se erguía mas y mas, parecía nunca terminar...

TOC, TOC, TOC

No era posible, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación, y aunque ninguno de los 2 tenía la intención de abrir escucharon 3 molestas vocecillas que gritaban desde afuera:

¿Esta bien?

¿Nadie se lastimó?

Así que a Rei no le quedó otra mas que abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se topó de frente con Max, Takao y Kyojyu

escuchamos un grito provenir de su habitación y pensamos que tal vez había pasado algo- dijo Takao con cara de preocupación

lo que pasa es que Kai se resbaló en el baño

Pero ¿está bien?- preguntó Max mientras los 3 entraban dirigiéndose directamente al baño

Kai ya estaba con unas toallas cubriendo sus piernas (por razones obvias n.n) y con su estoica pose

no es nada, solo resbalé

deberíamos llamar al médico para que te revise- señaló Kyojyu

No!...no es necesario- acotó muy serio y claramente molesto Kai

no se preocupen, se pondrá mejor, yo me encargo de el- dijo en un tono serio Rei

OK, pero si necesitan algo nos llaman, ¿eh?

Si, no te preocupes

Y así los 3 chicos salieron de la habitación dejando a un par de chicos muy confundidos.

¿Rei, Podrías llevarme a la cama? El baño es está poniendo muy frío

si, dame tu brazo

El color rojizo era muy notorio en el rostro de ambos por lo que evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Cuando llegaron a la cama Kai le dijo a Rei:

gracias- musitó Kai

Perdón?

Por el masaje, fue muy reconfortante- dijo mirando a Rei con una pícara mirada, lo cuál provocó un gran nerviosismo por parte de Rei.

Que bueno, ah...Kai puedes quedarte solo un momento? Olvidé hacer unas compras

Si, no tengas cuidado- dijo Kai en un tono un poco molesto

Rei salió abochornado de la habitación ¿qué había pasado ahí, ¿Cómo es que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar a Kai de esa manera? Y sin duda fue correspondido por que notó la cara de satisfacción que este hacía con cada uno de sus roces. También había otra pregunta que rondaba en su mente ¿por qué los otros chicos se habían tenido que meter de chismosos?. Lo único que lograron fue enfriar las cosas.

Para fingir, entró a una farmacia y compró pasta dental y mentas para el aliento.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel...(KAI´S POV)

¡Malditos pubertos! ¿Qué tenían que venir a entrometerse en lo que no les importa?

Nunca creí que alguien pudiera excitarme de esa manera...Rei ¡si que eres bueno con las manos!

Ahora que te he sentido mas cerca de mi te deseo mas, no, no te deseo, te amo y ya encontraré la manera de hacerte mío algún día de estos...

(END KAI´S POV)

Entonces se escuchó la puerta y una melodiosa voz rompió el silencio

Kai, ya regresé

La tarde transcurrió un poco monótona, pero ambos no lograban sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido, ambos querían repetirlo (y terminarlo) pero tenían vergüenza de dar el primer paso.

Al anochecer, cada uno se fue a su respectiva cama. Había sido un día muy pesado para ambos, en especial para Rei. Así que este decidió no pensar y se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente mientras que Kai se deleitaba con la visión: la débil luz de la luna dibujaba suavemente el contorno del rostro del ser amado y con esa dulce imagen sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar repitiendo constantemente un mismo pensamiento

Te amo Rei, otro día será

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. BRUMAS

**antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia dedejar un review**

**NEKOT**

**ROMINADARK**

**ASHAYAN ANIK**

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**

**DANI HIWATARI**

**ATENEA**

**AURAS HAYUMI**

**TITULO: PASION EN LA NEBLINA**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJA: REI X KAI**

**RAITING: PG-15**

**SUMARY¿QUÉ PODRIA SUCEDER EN UN VIAJE DONDE VA LA PERSONA**

**QUE AMAS? (YAOI, LEMMON UN POCO MAS ADELANTE)**

**CAPITULO 2 : BRUMAS**

6:00 a.m . Fue una noche larga y Kai ya no soporta quedarse mas tiempo en la cama, así que se levanta y decide ir a entrenar al parque. Al fin que a esa hora no hay mocosos que lo molesten.

Toma su capa, se la pone, y de puntillas se dirige a la salida, pero al voltear hacia el lecho de Rei, nota que este no está ahí, ni en el baño, ni en ninguna parte así que piensa que tal vez salió a caminar un rato, mas tarde lo vería.

-----------FLASH BACK--------------

5:20. Se asoma un sol, después el otro, son los ojos de un minino que ha pasado una inquieta noche, se gira y queda viendo el apacible rostro de Kai que está en la cama contigua.

-"¿Quién fuera almohada para rozar tu rostro?"- decía para sí

Hace frío y Rei siente su cuerpo entumido y piensa que hacer ejercicio le caería muy bien. Así que sin hacer ni un ruido se levanta y sale de la habitación sin rumbo fijo puesto que las calles estaban llenas de neblina (recuerden que estamos en Inglaterra)

------------END FLASH BACK----------

mientras corría en el parque, Kai pensaba:

-"¡Ah, rayos, toda la noche estuve soñando con Rei, no sé que voy a hacer ahora, sólo de recordar lo de ayer se me cae la cara de vergüenza ¿Cómo es que pude ofrecerme de esa manera? Ahora ¿qué va a pensar de mí, pero que bueno habría sido si hubiéramos podido terminar (con una mirada maliciosa)"

Sin darse cuenta por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, ya se había adentrado mucho en el parque, no había ni un ruido excepto el crujir de sus pasos. No había ni siquiera cantos de aves, ni una ardilla, nada solo neblina a su alrededor de un espesor tal que no podía ver a mas de 3 metros de distancia.

Pero de repente, el monótono sonar de sus pasos fue acompasado por otros que parecían acercarse, Kai levantó su atractivo rostro tratando de encontrar algo entre la neblina, esto no lo asustó (por supuesto, es Kai) así que continúo su trote y fue como poco a poco se empezó a dibujar una esbelta silueta, frágil, que daba ágiles y ligeros pasos que simulaban un trote.

En ese momento Kai pudo reconocer que el otro solitario caminante era Rei y este ya lo había reconocido puesto que le saludó:

-Kai, no esperaba verte aquí- dijo en tono animado

-Hmm- Kai tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-¿puedo acompañarte?-

-Como quieras- aunque por dentro quería gritar de alegría.

Ambos seguían con su rumbo en un agradable silencio que ninguno de los 2 quería romper, sin embargo, al adentrarse aun más en el parque...

-AAHH- expresó Kai con dolor

-¿Qué te pasó Kai¿Estás bien?

-Es mi pierna, creo que fue muy pronto para comenzarla a forzar.

-Dame tu mano, vamos a esa banca.

-Y con todo el cuidado y amor del mundo Rei condujo a Kai a la banca

-Déjame revisarte-dijo Rei

-"dejavú"- pensó Kai

Rei comenzó a revisar de nuevo la rodilla de su capitán, por un momento sus mejillas se ruborizaron por recordar lo del día anterior, pero decidió sacudir sus ideas y enfocarse en su amigo lastimado que seguramente no tenía humor para esas cosas.

Kai se embelesaba cada vez más con el rostro del Neko, sus cabellos azabaches que caían sensualmente por su amplia frente y esos simpáticos colmillitos que lo hacían lucir tan infantil.

No resistió mas la tentación y comenzó a acariciar la sedosa cabellera negra, Rei alzó su rostro con sorpresa y aunque Kai pensó por un momento en detener el contacto algo en su interior se lo impidió y deslizó su mano hacia la nívea mejilla del chino.

Rei también decidió dejarse llevar por la caricia y comenzó a restregar su rostro contra la mano que lo tocaba. Inclinándose un poco, Kai se fue acercando al rostro del sorprendido neko hasta que eliminó la asfixiante distancia que había entre sus labios uniéndolos en un apasionado beso lleno de desesperanza acumulada por tanto tiempo. Con una súplica silenciosa Kai pidió permiso a Rei para entrar en sus labios a lo que el neko autorizó inmediatamente; 2 lenguas juguetonas comenzaron una guerra sin cuartel que ninguna quería perder. Poco a poco Rei se incorporó hasta levantarse para luego subir sus rodillas ala banca una a cada lado del cuerpo del ruso quedado así en una posición privilegiada para él puesto que quedaba un poco mas alto que Kai, casi a ahorcajadas.

Kai no desaprovechó el momento y tomó con fervor la cintura del chino para así iniciar un paseo por su espalda y bajar de nuevo a su cintura. Entonces rompió con el beso y se dirigió a la oreja del neko y la comenzó a lamer y mordisquear arrancando sonoros suspiros a su amante. Para sofocarlos, Rei encajó su rostro en el cuello de Kai para comenzar a besarlo.

Kai comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia el trasero de Rei comenzando a masajear sin pudor alguno , el sentir resto, Rei inició movimientos pélvicos rítmicos sobre la región mas sensible del ruso y la respuesta no se hizo esperar; poco apoco ambos miembros comenzaron a erguirse chocando uno contra otro.

Rei ya no podía contenerse, suavemente comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha por el firme torso desabrochando hábilmente los botones de la playera que llevaba Kai dejando expuesta la nívea piel de este. Rei comenzó a descender lentamente por aquel cuello hasta que llegó a uno de los pezones rozados que tenía enfrente. Kai solamente hechó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por la sublime sensación.

Pero para el chino no era suficiente, así que continuó deslizando su mano hasta ponerla en la ingle del otro. Kai se sobresaltó un poco por aquel roce pero decidió cerrar de nuevo sus ojos y continuar disfrutando dicho placer. Pero poco a poco dejó de ser placentero y se convirtió en tortura por que l neko solo masajeaba alrededor de su miembro pero nunca lo tocaba. Rey se daba cuenta de la desesperanza de Kai y lo disfrutaba hasta que la mano de Kai se colocó sobre la suya y la guió directo a su erección que necesitaba ser atendida de inmediato. Rei se sorprendió al notar lo grande de que este era así que decidió abrir el pantalón de Kai para admirarlo completamente, era increíble, se veía tan reluciente e inflamado.

-"Me pregunto a qué sabrá"- pensaba para sí el neko. Pero ya saben la curiosidad mató al gato.

recueden dejar sus comentarios, los agradezco en el alma


	3. la banca del parque

TITULO: PASION EN LA NEBLINA 

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**PAREJA: REI X KAI**

**RAITING: PG-15**

**SUMARY: ¿QUÉ PODRIA SUCEDER EN UN VIAJE DONDE VA LA PERSONA**

**QUE AMAS? (YAOI, LEMMON UN POCO M**

CAPITULO 3: LA BANCA DEL PARQUE 

Rei se levantó de la posición en la que había estado, se arrodilló ante Kai y colocando las manos en las rodillas de este, comenzó a abrir lentamente las piernas del ruso. Kai no se lo podía creer ¿cómo Rei con esa carita de ángel era capaz de hacer esas cosas? El chino no lo pensó mas y secó seductoramente su rozada lengua y la colocó en la punta del sexo de Kai lamiendo en pequeños círculos que se fueron haciendo mas y mas amplios.

Abriendo desmesuradamente sus delicados labios introdujo completamente el sexo del otro

do...dónde aprendiste...hacer...eso?-preguntó kai desbordante de placer

rei solamente alzó su dorada mirada aun conteniendo el miembro dentro de su boca. Mmm, era delicioso verlo ahí con su mirada angelical, sus mejillas ruborizadas...parecía que invocaba una paleta de limón al lenguetear el tremendo trozo de carne.

La sensación aumentó cuando Rei colocó sus manos en los testículos inflamados de Kai mientras continuaba su enérgico succionar. Kai tomó la cabeza de cabellera negra y la jaló mas hacia el haciendo que el otro casi se ahogara. Ya era demasiado y sin advertencia alguna explotó dentro del a boca del chino el cuál estaba disfrutando tanto que se tragó todo aquel líquido extraño (pero no desagradable) sabor sin dejar que se escapara una sola gota.

Kai dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de recobrar fuerzas lo más pronto posible. Rei por su parte se sentó a un lado de Kai todavía saboreando lo que quedó esparcido en sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando el bicolor notó la gran excitación de Rei, y no lo iba a dejar así ¿verdad?

Ahora me toca a mi- fue lo que dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el neko, abría su pantalón y sacaba e sexo de este.

Comenzó directamente a succionar con gran fuerza pero como Rei ya estaba mas que excitado, no tardó en eyacular. Kai se alejó un poco por la sorpresa, pero lo único que logró fue que el semen se estrellara contra su cara ( jajaja ¡que buena mascarilla ¿no!)

Rei comenzó a reírse por lo chusco del gesto de Kai cerrando los ojos y poniéndose aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Hm. De mi nadie se rie-dijo serio-lo pagarás-en tono pícaro.

Rei abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando sintió como Kai lo jaló hasta levantarlo de su asiento, bajó completamente sus pantalones, lo giró e hizo que colocara sus manos sobre el respaldo de la banca.

Kai humedeció un par de dedos con saliva y colocó uno de ellos en la entrada de Rei introduciéndolo con cierta rapidez a lo que el neko lanzó un ligero quejido

Mm ya se te quitó la risita ¿verdad? Y eso que todavía no empiezo- susurró sensualmente el bicolor al oído del gato a lo que este se sonrojó enormemente.

Sin previo aviso introdujo el 2° dedo y comenzó a moverlos lentamente arrancando suspiro de su amante.

Cuando consideró prudente retiró sus dos prolongaciones y colocó su aun erecto sexo en la oscura entrada del menor.

Ahora si. Prepárate

Rei se agarró fuertemente del respaldo de la banca y Kai comenzó a entrar, primero la puntita, y luego un poco mas. Tuvo que hacer un alto cuando estaba a la mitad debido a que el neko sintió una punzada de dolor. Kai se mantuvo quieto hasta que Rei le dio la autorización de continuar.

Inmediatamente Kai continuó su faena allanado el cuerpo ajeno...una vez dentro hizo otro alto para dejar que Rei se adaptara a el.

Sigue- fue todo lo que dijo el chico de ojos dorados con una voz un poco apagada

Kai comenzó con sus arremetidas suavemente y luego con mas fuerza. Una mano la colocó en el sexo del otro chico y lo comenzó a frotar. Rápidamente Rei estaba de nuevo en forma y disfrutaba en vientre de fuego del fénix, las candentes caricias en su sexo y el ardor quemante en su trasero.

El ruso estaba disfrutando al máximo de la humedad y el calor que le brindaba su chico hasta que comenzó de nuevo su cuerpo a estremecerse debido a que se despertó su instinto otra vez.

Las embestidas fueron cada vez mas fuertes y Rei sentía que sus piernas se le doblaban y de pronto sintió como un líquido tibio y terso lo invadía mientras que la mano que no dejaba de masturbarlo. Así que con tantas sensaciones mezcladas el también se dejó venir en la mano del ruso.

Un momento se quedaron así, disfrutando del sonido de las agitadas respiraciones del otro y las esporádicas contracciones del pelinegro.

Suavemente Kai salió de Rei y comenzó a acomodar su ropa, lo mismo que Rei. Ya era bastante tarde y la gente no tardaría en llegar demás que la niebla ya estaba bajando quitando la tan preciada privacidad que habían tenido

Aún abochornados comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel. No hablaron ni una palabra, no era necesario, ambos sabían que muy pronto tendrían otro encuentro y tal vez, sería mejor ( si es que eso era posible)


End file.
